


Dark Seasons

by SundialSith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Bad Decisions, But fun angst, Can't write fight scenes, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Korriban, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Sith Inquisitor Storyline, Old Republic Era, Portal goes both ways so he isn't there the whole time, Sith Academy, Sort of a Sith AU, The Dark Side of the Force, if that makes any sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundialSith/pseuds/SundialSith
Summary: Anakin's brain was frantic with emotions and confusion. One question stood out, though;Why and how was there a portal to a long forgotten Sith planet in the heart of the Jedi temple?Anakin finds a something strange in the temple; a portal to the past. More specifically, to Korriban during the Old Republic.Apparently pretending to be a part-time Sith acolyte can be a bad coping mechanism.**currently on hold**





	1. A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT so I have had this idea for ages and just couldn't write anything else until I did this. It's kinda bad, but if it continues well it will mature better. Might have a cameo of my Sith Inquisitor.
> 
> I guess just read it? It's hard to explain tbh

He'd had a lot on his mind that day. About Obi-Wan, about the war, about the code, about everything. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he could sit down and meditate about it. More often he would just take a stroll and let the Force guide him.

Even though he was off planet frequently, it wasn't usual for Anakin to get lost when wandering the temple. He'd lived there since he was nine, after all. Usually he'd recognize some sort of landmark. 

_Not today, apparently._ Somehow managing to get completely disoriented, Anakin decided to just keep walking; it would all circle back eventually, right?

The hall was a bit strange, though. Pretty narrow, kind of dark. Dusty. _What even is this?_

The corridor begun to narrow more drastically, to the point six foot two Anakin had to lean slightly to avoid hitting his head. He considered turning back, but there was something very off about the situation -- and, being a Knight, wasn't it his responsibility to investigate potential dangers? What if the origin of this peculiarity could harm his fellow Jedi? Also, he was simply that curious and couldn't stay away from trouble if he tried.

He shivered a bit, suddenly noticing a drop in temperature. _That's not a good sign._ His immediate thought was that the dark side could have a cooling effect. _But what would the dark side be doing here, in the Jedi temple?_

Anakin didn't know when, but the walls had slowly turned to rough stone instead of the polished look he was used to. And the cold that he had felt, it was definitely the dark side. It was practically suffocating.

As abruptly as the passage had begun, it ended by opening up into a new, larger, comparatively well lit room. 

_What the karking hell?_

It appeared to be a tomb of some sort and had attaching hallways on the three other sides, seeming to lead to other similar rooms. Bones were generally scattered about, yet multiple stone sarcophagi lined the walls with forgotten artifacts beside them.

And everything radiated the dark side. It attacked the light within him and tugged at his dark parts -- _Mom, wake up, please no_ \-- and Anakin raced to reinforce his shields. It was penetrating and intoxicating. _What is this, some sort of place where they test resilience against falling?_ Something told Anakin it was far more complicated than that.

_Well,_ he decided, _I've come this far, why not just keep going? It's not like the council would give me answers on this._ He nearly snorted at the idea of asking Mace, 'Hey I found some kind of dark shrine somewhere in the temple, mind explaining that?' He would probably refer him to a mind healer.

Examining the options in front of him, Anakin got a tug in the Force to go the the right and did so. The next chamber was pretty similar to the one previous, the only main differences being that it lacked openings to the right or left. Only forward. The same with the next, although it had a few strange statues on the walls. The one after that, however, opened strictly to the left, and held something quite different.

Anakin came face to face with dozens of grotesque, large slug-like creatures. Poison seeped from their toothy circular mouths and they possessed pinchers as appendages. To put it plainly, they were hideous and not friendly. He didn't really want to engage, but the Force urged him to continue that way. So he reached for his lightsaber-- _Ah, kriff._

He shouldn't even be surprised at this point. It was probably in his room, or on Obi-Wan's belt, or in a ditch somewhere. But how to fight his way through without a lightsaber? _I could always go back, but..._ The Force was not negotiating that.

Anakin took some careful steps away from the beasts and into the chamber, glancing around for anything that could be used as a weapon. His heart leapt in anticipation when he saw a discarded training sword of sorts in the corner. Upon inspection he concluded it must be ancient but mostly untouched, based on it's style. _At least it works._

He looked over the blade, and then the slugs -- _still ugly_ \-- and then the weapon again before facing the beasts.

Although fierce, the creatures were relatively easy to cut through, even with the foreign sword. But it was evident that one wrong move could mean _him_ being cut through. He already was missing one limb. He'd rather not lose the others. 

It was just dirty work, getting past the slugs. Anakin did start to wonder in the back of his mind what these things were doing in the temple. Was he even still in the temple? _That wouldn't make any sense._

A particularly hostile slug nicked his chest, him wincing faintly. The wound was just cosmetic to be honest, but it filled Anakin with a rushing rage he couldn't fight back. With a huff he impaled the beast and pulled upward to bisect it all in one swift motion. _Woah, calm down there Skywalker._ He stopped to catch his breath as the creatures had backed off. The aggression had taken Anakin by suprise. He could get irritated easily at times, but not like that. _It must be the dark side. It's so strong down here..._

Rounding the corner to the next chamber, he felt both relief and desperate confusion at what seemed to be blinding sunlight from a broad entranceway. _Outside?_

Putting his blade to his side and approaching it, Anakin confirmed it was to an outside. A hot outside.

A desert outside. Not a Coruscant skyline.

He felt a sandy breeze and a bitter taste was in his mouth, unwanted nostalgia from his damned childhood surfacing. This was getting weirder by the moment.

Anakin stepped out of the tomb pensivly, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling of sand beneath his boots, and squinting in the light to see where he was.

And it made him gasp.

There was a huge temple-ish structure in the distance, and more tombs surrounding him, complete with haunting humanoid-shaped stone statues hundreds of meters high. It was a decently populated area, figures jogging from place to place, some sparring with sabers or training blades like the one he'd picked up. 

_Holy kriff._ Anakin's mind spun at his current reality, stepping back into the tomb. This was absolutely insane. _I should probably come back here with my lightsaber, tell someone, something._

_...Or I could just keep exploring._


	2. Accidental Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin learns about the Sith, both first hand and from another's mouth. Also, men are attractive, but he won't face his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter bc necessary plot stuff. That was particularly tricky, hope you enjoy!

This had been such a bad idea. Anakin couldn't even express how bad of an idea this had been. Not staying in this odd realm - he still stood by it being opportune - but entering what he now understood to be an academy. A _Sith_ academy.

 _Force help me, I'm going to shove my lightsaber up his--_ the dark side purred at his almost-threat, and he backed down. But his rage was totally valid. This guy was a kriffing asshole.

"You impudent, pathetic slime. I don't know why they even bothered with your lot," the overseer spat. "Nevertheless, _someone_ thinks you might be useful. Now go complete your trials before some Dark Lord comes along and finds your presence less tolerable or sympatheric than I."

Yes, Anakin had managed to get himself caught in a group of what he now understood to be Sith acolytes. While the whole situation felt terribly off, he was not as turned off by the concept than he'd expected. The other acolytes seemed normal, not the evil archetypes they were made out to be. 

_Yes, but they are just acolytes. Not real Sith,_ he reminded himself while treading out of the imposing academy. The entire thing, inside and out, just radiated power and intimidation. And he didn't like the look of those guards that kneeled when someone walked by. _I really need to go back, tell Obi-Wan about this. Then we can return._

Anakin automatically thought of doing the task the overseer assigned, which was to get rubbings from one of the endless carved grave stones, before mentally slapping himself. This was not where he belonged and he did not need to contrive with it, at least not yet.

Finding his way back wasn't as hard as he envisioned, actually. The place felt too normal. He found it interesting when hiking his way through the maze of burial chambers that the slug creatures he had killed were already being replaced by offspring. They did not react quick enough to attack him, though.

Anakin did a double take when passing a specific large stone, realizing it was the one he needed a rubbing from. _I mean, I need to get back, but maybe I should get this? In case I need to present it when I come here again._

So he kneeled down and took out his sheet and chalk and begun the process. The language and symbols were archaic, but the Force just assured him this was the right stone. Getting the rubbing felt very important to him, inexplicably.

 

But it didn't once cross Anakin's mind, even when taking the arduous path out of the tombs and into the Jedi temple, how his natural pull towards completing the trials might be a tad concerning.

 

\---

 

Anakin had had several ideas on how to tell Obi-Wan about this. Just gush all of it out, be strategic, play dumb about it but ask some key questions, lead him down to that hallway and show him without pretext, and those only scratched the surface. But when he finally got to the point to tell him, his head went blank.

Entering the apartment they usually shared when not in the field, Anakin found Obi-Wan lounging with a cup of tea and datapad. It was the picture of cozy and attractiveness.

Obi-Wan looked up, recognition sparking in those endless eyes, and he smiled.

"Where have you been? It's been hours." Obi-Wan's voice was surprisingly light, not frustrated. "You weren't off seeing that senator again like you did as a padawan, right?" 

He was referring to a time when he was absolutely obsessed, almost like a stalker, with Padmé Amidala. She stood almost like a goddess figure throughout his training, but when they did meet as young adults the spark Anakin had hoped for was simply not there in her. After that crashed and burned, it became a teasing point, an inside joke. 

It produced merely an eye roll from Anakin. "I, uh, got lost in meditation." _He's not going to buy that._

Sure enough, Obi-Wan gave a disbelieving look. "You? Meditating?"

"Master, I don't meditate much, but when I do I go full in on it." Obi-Wan still didn't look convinced, but seemed to go with it. Anakin sat down awkwardly. "Well, I was gonna, um, relax then." He'd hid plenty of things from his master before. Not that he was proud of it, of course. But he had never gotten this nervous. 

Obi-Wan sat up with his brows furrowed. "Anakin, are you alright?"

"Do you know much about Sith planets?" Anakin blurted out. He hastily added, "I saw one in my meditiation."

A concerned expression colored his face. "I know of some, yes. Can you describe it?"

"It was a desert, but," Anakin struggled with his words. "Not barren. Big stone monuments and tombs, modern civilization mixed in with ancient infrastructure. And spilling with the dark side."

Obi-Wan sighed and dropped his datapad to his side. "I'm going to be straight forward with you, Anakin. That sounds like the Sith homeworld, Korriban. It's been lost for thousands of years now. I don't know why you saw that, but it's not a good thing."

Anakin's brain was frantic with emotions and confusion. One question stood out, though;

Why and how was there a portal to a long forgotten Sith planet in the heart of the Jedi temple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm not saying that the overseer was Harkun, but it might be, because I hate him and would also love to shove a lightsaber up his ass


	3. Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallig makes her first appearance - gotta love the SI! Also, a plot is afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's Britney, bitch._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Guess who's back with a new chapter! Apparently people like this story? Rough times have started getting better for me, so yay! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, loves.

The dawn hadn't even broken yet when Anakin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned awake. This was by design of course, but it didn't change the fact he was extremely tired.

As he prepared for the exploratory day ahead, Anakin noticed a familiar weapon leaning against the wall. He frowned. Hadn't he left that training blade in the tombs, near the entrance? _In any case I should probably take that one instead. The other acolytes didn't have a lightsaber._

Anakin strapped the blade to his back and gave a last mildly disappointed sigh when glancing at his lightsaber. He had a busy day ahead to start.

Sneaking through the Jedi temple in the early hours of the day, dressed for a journey and all, was less of a challenge and more a lesson in self control. Don't run to your destination, lest you attract attention. Don't anticipate meeting someone, but be ready with an inconspicuous response. _Why is this so stressful? I've broken rules and snuck out before, why is this any different?_ Something inside of him (that sounded mysteriously like Obi-Wan) echoed that this was far more serious, therefore activating a higher adrenaline rush. Like that was helpful.

He had been particularly nervous that he wouldn't find the entrance again. That this was a one time thing. The entrance proved to be very easy to access again, however, almost like sleepwalking. The Force had guided him there feverishly. 

It was quite different though when he got to the portal. Instead of giving way to the open interior of a tomb, there was simply a stock passage with an immediate left turn into the desert. Anakin wasn't exactly complaining, just stunned at the change. It was certainly the same planet - stepping into the unforgiving sunlight, he could see the academy in the distance. 

_At least I don't have to fight off any more of those ugly bugs just to get outside._

 

He stood between a blue Twi'lek and an Iridonian. Across from him was the only other acolyte, who happened to be the only other human. But when compared to Anakin, this one was scrawny and timid. Anakin felt sorry for him as he may not last much longer.

The overseer gave him a suspicious look before examining the rubbing Anakin took from in the tomb. "Hmm. Probably a forgery." Anakin bit his tongue like last time. After viewing and properly insulting all of the acolytes retrievals, he said only, "Report back here tomorrow. I've decided to be generous and let your lot just do combat training. Not that it will help your lost causes."

This struck him as something less common for the overseer to do, based on the reactions of the other acolytes and the way he delivered the comand. There was some kind of anomaly about today, presumably relating to a higher power if the overseer's acute anxiety was anything to go by. It was not shielded well. Or at least not well enough to keep out someone like Anakin.

As Anakin tread from the overseers' isolated location, his thoughts drifted to the awe this fortress produced. There was something almost respectable about it in terms of it's aura and sheer size.

The academy was, in a word, huge. Walking around in it reminded Anakin vaguely of the Jedi temple. There was one bit difference between the two, however; the Jedi temple was huge in the fact that it has a sprawling warmth and welcome, but this academy was like waking into an abyss. Endless darkness that could consume you. _Emphasis on_ could, _not will,_ Anakin pointed out when stopping before the central obelisk.

Instead of sparring or whatever the overseer suggested, Anakin headed upstairs. There wasn't much to see other than bunks and private quarters. Although Anakin did find some interesting data holocrons in the library, including an... _enlightening_ one regarding the functions of slaves in the Empire. Anakin had to control himself from hurling it at the wall - he had found that any emotions he felt normally were severely heightened in this environment.

He left the archives swiftly after that. When he was about to go downstairs again, Anakin spotted what seemed to be a lift. Sort of hidden. Looked restricted.

And who would he be if he didn't let his curiosity take control and explore further? They called him the "Hero With No Fear" for a reason, right?

The ride up was oddly suspenseful. And the top floor was eerily silent. The whole thing just screamed creepy, secretive. No one seemed to be up there - except one voice talking that suddenly drew out. Anakin pressed himself against the wall furthest from the sound and tuned in to the conversation; 

"Thanaton isn't even threatening anymore. Just an annoyance. He's only expressing his fear of a stronger generation." The voice was female and accented, with an almost raspy hint to it. "I can't help being me."

A series of deep unintelligible grunts followed that the female seemed to understand. Her cockiness ticked at Anakin, although it was strangely familiar for some reason.

"Don't start, Khem, I already know. And ghosts are different." It sounded like she and her companion were turning a corner. Anakin's heart sped up. "Probably."

Sure enough, a woman in dark lux robes appeared, in contrast to her apparent companion, the hulking figure of some sort of humanoid beast. The woman looked human enough, but had gruesome scars covering her face. Anakin had lived on Tatooine long enough to recognize them as branding marks.

She looked him over and gave a strange smirk. "You better watch yourself, acolyte." Her tone was teasing yet commanding. "If I were anyone else, you'd face dire consequences." 

She winked, and left Anakin there, feeling confused and surprisingly homesick for his ex-master.

 

\---

 

For the first time in ages, Sidious felt genuine worry flutter up in his chest. His future apprentice had once again dropped from the Force.

Skywalker obviously didn't know about the bond they shared. But a strong bond would be necessary when the time came, one with a solid foundation forged over years that would not break under pressure. So Sidious knew Skywalker was not yet dead, as their bond was still intact, simply abandoned somehow. Like he had never existed in the first place.

The day prior this had happened as well. Skywalker reappeared later with a darkness sticking to him like a tumor. It made Sidious question Tyranus' loyalty - perhaps he was joining with the boy in a futile attempt to defeat him - but their locations made it impossible.

Whatever it was, Sidious could sense his hold on the boy would falter. He would need to reinforce their trust. Get Skywalker to open up before this became something much bigger, and crush the source. He had waited and manipulated far too long to now lose his prized Chosen One. Far, far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to Ewan, Obi-Wan will be in the next chapter
> 
> Check out my Tumblrs btw! @yallneedrevan for Star Wars and a bit of personal, and @jonathanwalshs if you're into people of earth.
> 
> **Remember, comments are love!**


	4. Dirty Sandy Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes along with something stupid and Obi-Wan doesn't know how to communicate well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hia! Sorry that this is short and not fantastic, remember when I said I was having some challenges in my personal life? Remember how I said they were resolved? Turns out the Universe wants to fuck with me more. I won't go into the details but in a word, PTSD. Writing helps me though! That's how I got this and Ichor Shards out in a few days. Anyways, hope y'all like the update.

It recently hit Anakin rather harshly that he was drawn more to the strange Sith planet than his own life. Coruscant, especially when he was grounded by the council, gets boring real quick. Korriban was a fun outlet for him. _Well maybe not fun, maybe just interesting. And interesting is fun._ There was just so much that was new there.

For instance, one odd thing Anakin had taken notice of was the presence of a race he'd not seen before, even with his travels as a Jedi during a war. These humanoids were far and few between though, even on Korriban. From what Anakin had observed, they all had redish skin, facial 'grooves' as he classified them, Force sensitivity, and were generally treated with respect laced with resentment. _Maybe their library has something on them. Our archives might but..._ He had a bad feeling it would come across as suspicious, especially with the other things he'd been researching. Or attempting to research at least. When he tried finding out information about Sith history he was somehow blocked from the system.

This was the fourth day in a row he'd visited this realm. Obi-Wan didn't really notice his absence, he tended to simply say he was going to the garage to tinker on things or meditating somewhere or just "out". Anakin worried for the day his old master would begun to suspect his lies. Or maybe he already did. 

The excuse that he was meditating wasn't a full lie. He was meditating right now, under the hot sun of the Sith planet. It sounded suicidal, but the dark side there had such a manipulative hold on him that meditating within it's zenith helped strengthen his light side shields. _Like exposure therapy._ It wasn't perfect, and the dark side still messed with him, but it was a start.

Anakin was fairly confident the overseer still didn't have another trial for them yet. So, pulling himself from both meditation and his sitting position, he figured spending what was left of his day here at the Sith archives wasn't a terrible idea. Maybe later he'd spar again with another acolyte. Anakin had found dueling with prospective Sith was a very enlightening activity.

He pondered this until reaching the academy's library. Anakin had poked around the archives at the Sith academy before, mostly just browsing over stray holobooks and the knick knacks that looked interesting. He hasn't actually set out to find anything or even paid much attention then.

 _They have to have some kind of records system here,_ he thought, wandering around and hoping the lords wouldn't notice him. Shortly after this he spied something vaguely similar to the databanks at the Jedi archives.

He gawked at the computer thing. It was so rudimentary. So primitive. So... sad. Anakin had always assumed all technology back then _(now?)_ would be close to modern technology, as advancements spread so slowly. But this, this was too bad.

He tried using it to access the library database, but honestly the simplicity confused him, and that wasn't something he was proud to admit. He could fix and figure out anything--

Anakin stopped his efforts and listened. A voice. He couldn't understand what it was saying, and yet he could, like instinct. The way it called to him was almost erotic to some deep level of the soul. 

He begun moving without thought to an abandoned corner of the Sith library. Part of Anakin wanted to snap out of it, but the pull was so intense it overrode both common sense and his connection to the Force. That should've worried him more than it did in the moment.

He realized the fixation was based from a glowing red pyramid on the bottom of some dusty shelves. _A holocron?_

This was bad. This was so bad. This was one hundred percent not good. He should stop. He should turn and run. He shouldn't have come back here after the first time--

Anakin found himself with the holocron already pocketed and filled with strange satisfaction before that panic even registered. This isn't bad. This is correct. No. He's smarter than this. What. But could this be, could it be the will of the Force?

 _Don't think. Just get home,_ Anakin told himself.

 

\---

 

There was something off about Anakin. Obi-Wan had seen a change in his behavior since the beginning of the week, which was drastic in that frame of time. On the fourth day was when Obi-Wan had seen a real change though. There was something about his close friend that he couldn't place.

 _Stress? Depression? Excitement? Anxiety?_ Obi-Wan couldn't pin it. He pulled Anakin aside that night.

 _I noticed there was dried dirt and sand on your boots,_ he wanted to say. _And I know how much you hate sand. I don't know how it got there, but..._ "Anakin, I'm really here if you need someone to talk to." He reached over and softly squeezed the man's hand. 

Obi-Wan would try to forget about it, but their contact sent electricity shooting through his body. Maybe the physical sensation of touch was more than just comforting, for either of them.

"I, uh, thank you," Anakin stammered. He was taken completely aback by such a statment, that was obvious. He didn't shy away from the touch right away. "I mean, I'm good right now, but if I need to I'll tell you."

 _I hope you do, Anakin._ It hurt Obi-Wan to see the lack of trust his best friend had for him was enough to be suprised by the offer. He had always known Anakin to be an introvert, but this was different. _I hope you do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of the technology stuff and technicalities are probably a tad inaccurate but I spent days researching trying to find that kind of stuff and this is the best I could get out of it, lol. Hope it's not too far from what I should be.
> 
> Oh btw Happy Halloween!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Follow my blog: @yallneedrevan**
> 
>  
> 
> **Remember, comments are love!**


End file.
